If At First You Don't Succeed
by Seiferdragon
Summary: Seto Kaiba is getting married, but not if his ex, Katsuya Jounouchi has anything to say about it. But she didn't love Seto like he did. No one could ever love Seto like he did. He just had to make Seto see that no one could love him like he does.
1. Step 1: Pretend it isn't happening

**Ah. Howdy everyone! Well, I was re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh abridged, which led me to re-watch Yu-Gi-Oh which led me to read fanfiction which led me to write this. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Seto Kaiba is getting married- but not if his ex, Katsuya Jounouchi has anything to say about it.**

* * *

It wasn't like he wanted to know. It wasn't even like he was looking to find out. He woke up one morning, turned on his coffee maker, went out to get the paper, and there it was on the cover.

**Kaiba Corporation Marriage Merge**

The headline blared at him. Maybe it was the fact that the text was too dark. Maybe it was because it landed face up for whichever reason. No, who the hell was he kidding? It was because his ex-boyfriend was on the cover, holding the hands of a typical blonde-bombshell trophy girl.

Jounouchi stood there a moment, still staring at the newspaper, somehow having a hard time picking it up. He reached down and took the paper in his hand, standing there, bent over just staring at it. It wasn't like he wanted to stand there, looking like a dumb ass, bent over like an idiot.

It was just… too heavy.

It wasn't that he couldn't lift it, but that he couldn't bring himself back up again. It was a burden to see Seto Kaiba standing there, smiling, not at the camera, but at the girl beside him.

He finally lifted the paper and walked inside. He dropped it on the table and walked over to the sink to grab a glass. Sure, he drank out of it yesterday, but right now he needed something to drink. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever put in his mouth. He got some tap water and leaned against the sink. He leaned there, the water against his lips, but not drinking.

Seto Kaiba was getting married?

Why the hell didn't he tell him? It wasn't like their break-up wasn't amicable or something. They still talked. He turned around, and looked at the newspaper sitting there, Seto's face, his smile…

* * *

_Jounouchi stepped into Seto's office, he sat down on the chair across from his desk. "I guess we should probably talk, huh?"_

_Seto frowned a bit, looking up from his order inquiry. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_The blonde sighed, leaning against the desk with his elbow. "We're both always so busy."_

_"We never have time for each other." Seto assisted._

_"And when we finally see each other…" Jounouchi led._

_"We don't have anything to say." They said together._

_Jounouchi frowned and leaned forward. "It's not like I want to break up."_

_"Me neither." Seto mumbled. "I just feel terrible for not having time for you."_

_"We should still be friends."_

_Kaiba looked at him, smiling, but the smile didn't light up in his eyes at all. "The very best."_

* * *

That was a year ago. Shit. Why did he even care at this point?

He sighed and sat down at the table. It was just that he didn't call and tell him. They were supposed to be friends, after all.

Grunting, he reached over and grabbed his coffee cup, ignoring the scalding hot liquid still dripping down into the cup. He let it drip on his fingers. He didn't care that it hurt. He brought it to his lips and was instantly burnt.

He almost dropped the cup, right onto his lap. He quickly pushed it onto the table and stood up, going back to the sink to put the cold water to his lips against.

What the hell, Kaiba?

…What the hell.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" He slammed the glass into the sink, not hard enough to break, and left the kitchen. He picked up his cell phone from the bedside table and immediately started scrolling his contact list.

He made it to "Ka" and his eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't there. He couldn't have deleted him.

Oh, wait…

With a flick of his wrist, he scrolled down, down to "Se". Seto. Seto Kaiba. Of course he would call his ex by his first name.

He stared at his phone's screen. He sighed and placed his phone, face down on the living room table. What the hell was he doing? Why the hell was he so mad about it?

Oh, he got it. Seto found someone before he did. He was jealous because he was still single. He sighed and went back to the kitchen to get his coffee.

Most of it was spilled out onto the table, but he'd live. He'd been through worse. He sat there and rested a moment, slowly sipping his coffee before standing up and walking into his bedroom.

He slipped on some black dress pants, and grabbed a light blue shirt out of his closet. With a sigh he slipped it on and began buttoning it. It was then he realized he had burnt his finger earlier.

Sighing he grabbed a dark blue tie and coat jacket and headed outside. He ran back inside and grabbed his phone before heading down to the train station.

He walked into the building, greeting his employees while heading to his office. He sat down and tossed his coat jacket on the desk. He turned on his computer and checked his schedule today. He had a meeting at noon, but he was free to work until then.

He pulled his cheekbones down as his designing program opened on his computer. He sighed and turned around to turn his printer on- there were a lot of documents and design prototypes he would need for the meeting.

There, beside his printer, he saw it. A collection of framed photographs of Seto and himself. It wasn't a particularly good photo, shit, it was one of those cheap photo booth strips he forced Seto into. Still, it was…

In the first photo, neither of them were ready, Seto was looking upward, and Jounouchi was looking straight forward, but was scooted up pressing a selection of buttons.

The second one was much better. Nice and close.

Third was just like the second one, except Jounouchi's head was resting on Seto's shoulder. It was cute.

With a sigh, he reached over and picked up the frame, he flipped it over and began sliding the holding fasteners out of their places onto the frame, and pulled the back off.

There, facing him was a forth and final picture. A kiss. Not just a kiss, a passionate kiss which Seto had pushed him up against the seat and pressed his mouth against Jounouchi's. Even after the photo was taken, they sat there, still wrapped up in their kiss. That sweet, tender, passionate kiss.

"Katsuya-san."

Jounouchi nearly dropped the photo, but instead placed in on the desk, covering the picture with the cardboard backing. He turned around and saw one of his most promising employees standing in the doorway.

He smiled a greeting at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Satsu-kun." He grinned. "I didn't hear you come in. Sit down."

He pushed forward on his office chair and hit the print button on his newest project model. It was already approved of last meeting, but he had made some changes since then. Little things, but it still had to be re-approved. Besides that, there was a new project he wanted to show off. While the graphic models were printing, he scooted away from his computer and looked at his protégé.

"What's up?" He asked, rather casually.

Satsu Jirou was young, only 21, but he was promising and creative. Perhaps, Jounouchi couldn't help think, more promising than he had been. The young man, however, did have a flaw. A very prominent flaw. A complete lack of self-confidence.

He sat across from his boss, looking at his feet. "I just wanted to tell you that we, um, at the development team, um, I mean, that is to say-"

Jounouchi's face dropped. He still didn't understand what was wrong with the poor boy. He was brilliant, but he just… Besides that, he didn't want to think it was his fault. He didn't want to believe for a second that he was threatening or headstrong.

"You have a new idea…?" Jounouchi helped.

"Yes sir." He placed the manila folder on his desk. "I hope it pleases you, sir."

Jounouchi smirked. "I'm sure it will. Ya never let me down before, ya know?" He grinned and opened the folder.

Jirou stood up and bowed his head, he turned around, preparing to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you." Jounouchi mumbled, trying to be authoritative but not menacing.

Jirou immediately sat down and looked at his lap again.

"This is amazing." He smirked, looking over the designs on glossy photo paper. "It's all ready then?"

Jirou nodded. "I still think you should look over it, sir."

Jounouchi chuckled. "That's unnecessary. Everything you do is brilliant." He grinned. "Come back at 11:30. Bring your laptop." He said cheerfully, sliding back over to print his sales records.

Sales wasn't his department. Not by a long shot. Still, it was good to make a point.

Jirou nodded and headed back to his desk.

Jounouchi took a deep sigh and leaned back. He turned to watch his documents print. Sometimes he only thought the only reason he got this job in the first place was because of Seto Kaiba's influence. That was kind of a joke, considering he worked for Kaiba corp..

* * *

_"You're bored, aren't you?"_

_"Honestly, yeah…" He shifted his feet, uncomfortable. "It just feels like I'm always waiting for you to be done with work, or… you know."_

_"I understand. I'll help you get a job, just tell me what you want to do."_

_He blushed and looked down. "I don't think I'm good at anything…" He mumbled._

_"Sure you are." He said, pulling him over, hugging him tightly. "You're brilliant in your own way. Maybe I could slip you into the design team."_

_Jounouchi blushed a bit. "Well, even if that was true, and I'm not saying I believe ya… but everyone would think I only got the job 'cause of you."_

_Seto smirked. "Let them talk. You know you better than anyone."_

* * *

So he started work, just like Jirou, at a desk, working on simple design projects. Initially, he was more prone to drawing with a pencil on paper, but once he got used to using the computer's designing program, he found he liked experimenting with it.

It was that experimentation that gave him experience. It was the amount of praise and assistance he received that gave him confidence.

He wasn't expecting, however, that the head of the department would be making a career change halfway through, and that he would be promoted, not by his boyfriend, but his peers. He was embarrassed that day sitting for dinner with Kaiba at a fancy restaurant.

* * *

_"Mokuba was thinking we could head to the zoo or something, if you'd like to go. I'd like it if you did." He picked of his wine glass, leaning back, comfortable._

_"Oh, yeah. Sure…"_

_Seto sipped his wine. "You're not yourself. What's up?"_

_Jounouchi blushed a bit. "What do you mean?"_

_To this, Seto frowned. "Tell me. You're making it much worse than it needs to be."_

_"I got a promotion." He mumbled._

_"W-what?" Seto actually stuttered. It was that unbelievable. "Jounouchi that's incredible! Congratulations!"_

_He actually ran around the table and hugged him. "I told you! This just proves how brilliant you are!"_

* * *

That was one of their best days together. Not that they really had any bad ones. Sure, they had arguments every once in a while, but there was something about both of them being orphans, or as close to orphans as possible, that made them inseparable.

Something had connected their hands like magnets, and that same magnet had transferred the knowledge that they would have unconditional love for each other no matter what. That's what had them sleeping in the same bed on nights when not-so-nice words were exchanged.

Then work took up Jounouchi's schedule and he was no longer free when Seto was. They gradually grew apart.

It wasn't like they could enjoy their dates during office meetings or something. Once in a while, they spent time together, they would go on "date-like" trips together, but the spark just wasn't there anymore. Kissing felt wrong, hell, not even holding hands felt right anymore.

Jounouchi sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost ten, but he just couldn't concentrate. He wouldn't get any work done today. He sighed, knowing it wasn't really his job to work, but watch over other's progress.

He stood up and headed to the staff lounge, he figured maybe he hadn't gotten enough coffee that morning.

He stepped inside the room and looked toward the window. It was a nice morning. It would have been better without that damn newspaper headline in his face. He looked down at the empty Styrofoam cup he had ruined in his rage.

He tossed it into the garbage and grabbed another one, filling it before sitting down at the table.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize someone coming into the faculty lounge. He'd been doing that a lot lately, unfortunately.

"You are… Katsuya-san?" a woman's voice said beside him.

He looked over and saw her. She was thin, and remarkably beautiful: long blonde hair with thick curls, brilliant brown eyes that sparkled with an orange glow in the light, and tiny turned up nose. Her voice was quiet, but high pitched.

"Oh, yes." He stood to shake her hand. "That's me." He took her hand in both of his and caressed it a moment. He was trying to be charming without going over the top.

She smiled at him, her perfect white teeth shining in the fluorescent lights. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

He grinned back, although he was sure his teeth weren't as perfect as hers. "Are you here for an interview or somethin'?"

She giggled. "Oh, no."

He was genuinely confused. How could this beautiful girl possibly know him? Furthermore, what the heck did she want?

He couldn't help but blush a little bit, simply at her presence.

"My name is Nagasaki Hiromi."

Simply from the way she talked he could tell he needed to bow his head a little bit. "Jounouchi Katsuya." He answered.

She grinned at him. "I already know that. I knew as soon as I saw you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, sorry I don't understand."

"Kaiba-san told me I would find you here. I wanted to meet you."

Kaiba told her… he'd be down here? She wanted to meet him?

That's when it hit him. Her face, he knew her. Oh, that's right.

"You're his fiancée."

"That's right." She smiled again.

He tried to keep his face neutral. It wasn't as easy as it should have been. "It's nice to meet you!" he said, in a way he knew sounded over-enthused.

"You as well!" She didn't seem to notice. "Please forgive me, Kaiba-san said he wanted to introduce us, but I was very eager to meet you."

Jounouchi blushed. "Oh, um…"

Well this was awkward. He hadn't even spoken to Seto since he started dating someone. Here she was, though, talking to him.

"Nagasaki-sama!" Came from a suit in the doorway. "You mustn't run away from me." He sighed. "Your presence is needed upstairs."

She looked at Jounouchi again. "We'll have to talk again later. Let's have dinner tonight." She grinned as she turned around, and headed upstairs with her bodyguard.

Jounouchi stood there, watching her leave. She was beautiful. That, and rich, and sweet. She was absolutely perfect. And she was getting married. To his ex-boyfriend.

Who he was still in love with.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first episode. I look forward to any feedback you have. Either way, thank you for reading, and I hope you look forward to additional chapters.**


	2. Step 2: Admit You Have A Problem

**Hello again everyone. Chapter 2 here, hot off the press. I hope you continue to enjoy the torment I put Jounouchi through.**

* * *

He headed back to his office where he saw Jirou standing there, behind his desk, looking at the photo booth picture of Seto and himself.

"Jirou?"

He nearly dropped it. I wouldn't have been mad. It was just glass. I could get a new picture frame. Hell, I probably needed to get rid of that picture anyway.

"Katsuya-san, I'm sorry." He said dipping his head.

"Don't worry about it." I said, coming over to see if any damage had been done anyway. The picture frame was fine. "You bring your laptop?"

"Yes, I have it. It-it's on the chair, sir."

Jounouchi picked up the photostrip, and gave it yet another once over.

"You and Kaiba-sama…?"

Jounouchi turned and nodded. "Once. A long time ago."

Jirou looked down. "You still have it… he must have…meant a lot."

The blonde frowned. "Yeah. First loves are like that, I suppose."

Jirou looked at him, his green eyes wider than usual. "Katsuya-san…"

Jounouchi grinned and placed the picture back in the frame, folded over, just how it was before. "I hope you don't think I was only promoted because-"

"No!" Jirou squealed. "I can tell Katsuya-san works hard."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Well, I try my best." He sighed and flipped the frame face down on the desk and grabbed his papers, along with Jirou's manila envelope.

"Are you going to be okay at the meeting today?" Jirou asked gripping his laptop so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." the blonde mumbled loosening his tie and heading toward the elevator.

"You're bringing me on a whim, sir?" He asked, pressing the top floor's button.

"Yeah."

"I see." He said quietly, taking a step back, being as silent as he could.

"Don't worry. Se- Kaiba won't be mad."

Jirou looked at him for a long moment, his green eyes looking right through Jounouchi. He said nothing, though, and followed his boss outside to the top floor's hallway.

Together they walked into the meeting room. Being among the first there was a bit awkward. Seto Kaiba sat at the end of the conference table, his new fiancée sitting next to him, still smiling as bright as ever.

Jounouchi sat down on the right middle of the table, pulling out a chair for Jirou as well. "I brought Jirou-kun."

Seto's eyes lingered on Jounouchi for a moment. He was sizing the blonde up, taking him in.

Hiromi only smiled.

Kaiba leaned back. "That's fine. He's your favorite little subordinate, isn't he?"

Jounouchi smiled back. "Yeah. That's why I brought him. Need your permission to make him my apprentice or vice or whatever, right?"

Seto frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I gave you full discretion in that area…"

The blonde grinned. "Well, Kaiba-sama, I didn't know if that was still out there for grabs or not."

Kaiba leaned back and stared at his ex from across the table. The blonde was being snaky with him. What had he even done? He figured the blonde was having a bad day. He'd let it go-for now.

The room eventually filled up with employees, a few seats empty, as always.

"Alright gentleman, I'd like to start today's conference…"

Jounouchi looked at Jirou sitting next to him, he was feeling full enough of himself to ignore Kaiba today. "Don't be nervous. I won't make you say anything."

The smaller male just nodded, and quickly turned his attention back to Kaiba.

"Development team…?" Kaiba asked again, this time his temper rising.

Jounouchi didn't mind the temper. It wasn't like he didn't have his own. It was just the fact that Seto was talking to him like they weren't even friends at this point. He couldn't help but think that might be the case, since the press new about his recent engagement before he did.

He sighed and stood up, placing the artwork for the new VR headset on the podium and began running through the technicalities and design. He was running on complete auto-pilot, which was for the best, considering he could feel himself slipping into something deep.

Whether it was anger or depression, though, he wasn't sure.

As soon as the meeting ended, the blonde quickly collected his things and made a move to escape.

"Katsuya."

The blonde sighed at hearing his voice. He looked at Jirou who stood hesitantly beside him.

"Go ahead back to work. Be sure to watch everything for me, alright?" he flashed his infamous grin to his nervous looking understudy, and stood up, looking at Kaiba.

As soon as Jirou closed the door behind him, Seto's secret "disappointed" face came out. That wasn't good. The smaller male shifted uncomfortably for a moment, having a hard time in the past with this face. He quickly pulled himself out of that state of mind. He wouldn't be weak in front of Seto fricken Kaiba. Not now.

"If it's about Hiromi-chan, I already met her."

Seto looked at her a moment. She was still smiling, but she stood and pushed in her chair. She walked over, placing a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder before proceeding through the door and leaving Seto and Jounouchi alone.

"What the hell is up with you?" He immediately asked.

"You didn't even TELL me!"

Seto sighed. "There was nothing to tell you until yesterday." He stepped forward. "It's not like I could have told you if I wanted to. You don't answer your phone, or even your text messages. Hell, you don't even answer my emails, and I'm your boss." He sneered. "You always used to make fun of me for not having any friends, and now you won't even talk to me."

The blonde frowned and swallowed whatever was building up in his throat.

"I-" He didn't have anything else to say. He didn't have an excuse. He was busy. He didn't have time to answer every single email or call him all the time.

"It's alright. Let's just forget it." Seto said dismissively. "Let's just be friends again, okay?"

Jounouchi knew what this was. Seto had been like this as long as he had been close to him. Seto was more afraid of losing people then he was willing to admit. He had a temper, sure, but he was more than willing to compromise, or even completely give in when it came to someone walking out on him.

It was sad.

"Yeah." The blonde said still uncomfortable. "It wasn't like I was ignoring you."

Seto frowned. "Come to dinner with us tonight."

"Sure."

Jounouchi looked toward the door. A girl. Marriage. Really? It was all too much. "I have work to finish up first."

It wasn't like he could stop him or even suggest that he didn't have a lot to do. This was probably his only outlet right now. He needed time to take this in. That, and work with it.

"Sure. I'll text you details." He paused. "My house, of course."

"Oh. I thought you'd be wanting to go out. Big news and all."

"Well, this is the first time she's going to eat at my house."

"Oh. I see." He turned around, facing the door full on. "I'll be there."

The smaller male quickly headed back to the elevator. Luckily, Hiromi was nowhere to be found. Not that he hated her or anything. It was just… how could he look at her right now? It was hard enough to look at Kaiba.

Kaiba Hiromi. What kind of name was that anyway?

He got back to his office and sat down at his desk. His computer screen was on the screensaver, and he was watching it, lost in thought. He sighed and picked up his phone.

He quickly scrolled down to "Mo". Mokuba. This was his only hope at this point. He couldn't even look at her-how was he supposed to sit through the typical three course meal with her?

**'Hey. You gunna be home tonight?'**

He certainly didn't expect an answer right away. He sat his phone down and stared at his screen again. If it wasn't for this meeting, he wouldn't have gotten anything done today.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His stomach started to hurt. Maybe he should eat something. Maybe he should cancel his dinner pl-

His phone lit up, and he immediately grabbed it.

** 'Lol of course im going to be home.'**

With a relieved sigh the blonde typed back. **'Good.'** He thought about it a moment. What could he say? **'Because this whole Hiromi thing is kind of sudden.'**

He hoped that would be subtle enough to blow over well. He didn't know how Mokuba liked Hiromi. That, or if he even knew anything about her.

* * *

_ "Hey Mokuba, before you go upstairs, um…" Seto was nervous. It was one thing to introduce your younger brother to your new lover, but it was something else to come out at the same time… at least in Seto's eyes._

_ "We have something to tell you." Jounouchi smirked, assisting Seto in any way possible. Especially now._

_ "Yeah? What is it?" Mokuba said, looking between them rather suspiciously._

_ "Katsu- Uh, I mean, Jounouchi-san and I-" It was almost humorous to see the infamous Seto Kaiba nervously stuttering and so inarticulate. Almost, because Jounouchi couldn't help but feel like this wouldn't have been necessary if it made more sense. What the hell would a big-shot like Kaiba want with…him?_

_ Jounouchi smiled a bit. Perhaps sadly. "Mokuba, your brother and I are-"_

_ "We're dating. We're really quite in love." Jounouchi resisted to cover his heart with his hand. Sweet nothings and pillow talk was one thing, but their first time admitting it to someone outside the two of them was…_

_ Mokuba stared at us a moment, when he started laughing. Believe me, I was terrified. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He was laughing… Probably at me. Probably at my slum-do- I couldn't even think that word, even now._

_ "Is that all? I already knew that, you dummies." He grinned. "You scared me. I thought it was something bad."_

* * *

That was that. Jounouchi supposed, looking bad, it was obvious. They were always together. Hell, they were even getting along, for the most part.

Ugh. There he was. Thinking about it again. He had to stop doing this. It was over. Seto was getting married. They were done.

He grabbed his phone and saw two new messages from Mokuba. Was he that far gone that he missed his phone vibrating? Twice?

** 'Youre telling me.'**

** 'You met her. What do you think?'**

Could he say? Was being honest too much? He sighed. He honestly wished Mokuba would just come out and say whatever he felt first. He had to know what was safe here.

** 'Nice girl. Very beautiful.'**

What else could he say. His eyes watered, and he covered his eyes with his hand. Why? Why was this happening?

He picked up his phone and opened his messages, receiving one at the same time.

** 'I suppose.'**

He supposed? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Of course she was. She was perfect. In every way imaginable. She was like something out of a magazine or a romance novel. She was everything a woman was supposed to be. The perfect woman… and hence the perfect woman for the perfect man.

** 'I hate her.'** He typed it, and he read it to himself. He read it out loud. He deleted it and began to hate himself. How could he say something like that. He didn't even know Hiromi.

The stinging in his eyes blinded him-and not just physically. He typed rapidly, his fingers finding the keys of their own accord. **'What the hell is your brother even doing? How long has he even known Hiromi?' ** He sent it before he could even read it. He didn't want to read it. He didn't want to know anything about it.

Or Hiromi.

Or Seto for that matter.

Or anything anymore.

He covered his eyes again. No. He couldn't do this here. Not here. Not at work. He stood up and grabbed his phone again. Slipping it into his coat pocket he grabbed it around his arm and left his office. He didn't bother to turn of his computer, or even the light.

Looking around, he saw Jirou. "You're in charge, okay? Go work in my office."

Jirou looked at him, "Katsuya-san, I-"

"No, please. You're the only one I trust." The blonde grabbed him, pulling him over into a quick hug. "Please."

"Yes…sir." He still hesitated, but if his boss honestly wanted him for this, he would do it. He looked at Jounouchi, glancing at him from the side. He could tell, probably more than anyone, that the blonde was suffering from deep wound that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Katsuya-san…I…" Could he say it? What choice did he have now. Maybe if he could just that wound with a bandage, the poor older male would be spared. "You got where you are in life…f-following your heart, you know? So you should…well…"

Jounouchi took a step back. Was this…? He smiled. "Thank you, Jirou." He ruffled his hair quickly and stepped outside the building. He took a deep breath of fresh air and headed to the train station. He had to get himself and make himself look decent. That, or at least halfway presentable.

He wasn't dumb enough to think he could get to his normal emotional and mental state. Not anymore.

He tossed his jacket on the bed and undressed, stripped naked, he reached down and picked up his phone. Two new messages. He sighed and opened his old conversation with Mokuba.

** 'He just met her, but he's been working with her father for years now. It's a business marriage, Jou. I know you've heard of them before.'**

Not what the blonde wanted to hear. Not even close. He checked his other message. Speak of the devil.

** 'How does 8 sound? Do you want to drive or should I come get you?'**

Typical of Seto Kaiba to pretend to care about Joey's schedule only to insist he follow his. Typical Seto Kaiba. He shook his head. 'I'll drive.' he sent before he headed into the bathroom for a shower. He needed it more than he thought.

That hot water was exactly what he needed. Just the water dripping down his back was a relief. It was comforting, almost in replacement of the arms he wanted wrapped around him instead.

He got out of the shower and leaned against his sink. Looking into the mirror, despite the dense fog cover, he stared at his blurred up reflection. Okay, he knew what he had to do. The first step to solving a problem was admitting you had one, right? So he would take a deep breath, look at himself and say it. He would inhale, exhale and utter the words, 'I'm still not over Seto Kaiba'.

So he took a deep breath, he held it inside his lungs and then slowly released. He wasn't ready. So he grabbed a towel, and wiped the glass of the mirror off, tossing the towel onto the floor, not caring. A deep inhale, a slow exhale. He looked at his own eyes, seeing himself for what felt like the first time.

"I'm still in love with Seto Kaiba."

But… that's not what he meant to say.

Oh god.

He dropped to the floor, his legs gave in, and he hit the ground hard. The pain of landing on the tiled floor was nothing. He had already hit rock bottom emotionally. There was nothing worse than that pain. The overwhelming feeling of being completely helpless.

How long had he been here? He sighed and sat up. He was cold. He had to go.

He headed into his bedroom and slipped on a pair of boxers. He sat on his bed and picked up his phone.

** 'How do you feel Jou?'**

How did he feel? He chuckled ironically. He felt like this wasn't going to happen. He couldn't let this happen. He had to do something.

He was going to get Seto back.

**'I feel like getting my boyfriend back.'** He typed, quickly sending it. He stood up and stripped his boxers off his hips. If he wanted Seto back he would have to do this right.

He pulled out a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs. Seto liked these better. He liked this scent, he thought, spraying himself with cologne.

He grabbed a pair of jeans Seto liked his ass in, and a shirt that showed off his body nicely. He couldn't remember the last time he wore these. Oh well. A watch on his wrist and his hair neatly combed and gelled back, and he was ready.

Being Seto's ideal man was easy for him. Looking like this, though, was only half the battle.

He picked up his phone.

**'Let's do it.' ** He should have known Mokuba would be behind him no matter what.

**'You're the best. I'm going to need your help.'**

He headed to his car, and as soon as he opened the door, he felt a new wave of determination. This was his man.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2, folks. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I look forward to hearing back from you.**


	3. Step 3: Try To Solve It Yourself

**Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Parking outside of the Kaiba mansion he gave it a good look. He was home. He looked at his phone. Only 7:30. That was okay.

He pulled up Mokuba, and this time double tapped his name to call him.

"So what's the plan?" He should have figured Kaiba's younger brother would be outside the normal ways of answering telephone calls. Especially from him.

"I need you to distract her. As long as possible." He leaned back into his leather seat. "I'm going to have to get him alone."

Mokuba chuckled. "Sounds easy enough. You're here already?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi sat back. "Do you think I look too eager?"

"Well, maybe. But big brother isn't here yet." He chuckled. "Park in the back so he doesn't know you ARE here when he shows up."

Jounouchi smirked, proud and excited by the younger Kaiba's wit. He started up his ignition again and drove through the side road, heading toward the back of the mansion. "Alright, done." He said, still driving.

"I'll come down and let you in from the back." The younger male said, and the sound of his feet plopping onto the hardwood floor.

"What's for dinner anyway?" Jounouchi asked, parking once again and pulling his keys out.

"It isn't oden." Mokuba joked.

"Heh. Hey Mokuba, why are you doing this? Don't you like Hiromi?"

"It's not that I don't like her…" and the blonde looked at his phone as the connection was lost. Mokuba hung up on him?

Then the door opened. And Mokuba looked at him from the doorframe. "And because you were my brother's first and only love." He smirked.

Jounouchi looked at the younger male for a moment, really looking at him, really taking him in. "and your brother was mine."

He sat in Mokuba's room, thinking. He had to admit that even now, thinking wasn't his strong point. This, especially, was over his head. He didn't know what Seto's relationship with Hiromi was even like.

* * *

_ "Hey Kaiba when are you going to get yourself a girl, man?"_

_ "A girl?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you mean a…" He held up his pinky for the lack of wanting to say the word. "I'm not really interested…"_

_ "But you love kids."_  
_ "Sure I do. That doesn't necessarily mean I want my own. Especially not right now for that matter." He chuckled._

_ "I was being fictitious."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You know, I was tricking you." The blonde sighed. "What, you didn't think I knew that word."_

_ "That's not it." Seto sighed. "I just don't know why you were-"_

_ "The way you dress. Your hair. The way you dismiss every girl who looks at you… Hell, the more I get to know you, the more your mannerisms seem- Seto… Are you gay?"_

_ Seto blanched._

_ Jounouchi grinned and leaned forward, "You should… go out with me sometime."_

* * *

How was he supposed to know that Seto was more than willing? How was he supposed to know that they would fit together so well? They were so happy together. What happened? When did it stop?

Sure they didn't have as much time as they wanted, but what the hell, what young couple did anymore? Suddenly, Seto was marrying this random girl… he just couldn't take that sitting down.

He sighed and took a seat on the library's windowsill, knowing all too well that it over looked the front of the manor. Seto still wasn't home yet. Where was he? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out.

"Don't answer it." Jounouchi looked up at Mokuba sitting by the fireplace.

"Why?"

Jounouchi glanced at it.

** 'I'm going to be a bit late. Are you there already?'**

Ah, that was why. He wasn't going to acknowledge that he was already here. Nor was he going to lie. Mokuba was right. He pocketed his phone and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's taking him so long?"

"Perhaps he went shopping."

"Shopping?"

"You know, for the wedding."

Jounouchi grimaced. He didn't even know how much time he had left. Seto was getting married. He was buying things for the wedding ceremony. This was really happening after all.

"They don't waste any time do they?"

"Of course they don't. It's my brother, Jou." He stood up and walked over closer. "It's only two weeks from now."

"Two weeks?!" Jounouchi nearly fell off his seat. "Two weeks?!" He repeated in shock.

Mokuba frowned. "Why hold it off? It's for the company."

"The company…" Jounouchi sighed. "This is a business marriage after all." He frowned. His arms constricted against his chest. Seto wasn't very knowledgeable about romance, but he liked being wooed by his lover. He liked cuddling and doing couple things. He wasn't the type a loveless marriage would suit. "So what is this… she using him?"

"Of course not. Her father runs a computer company in America." He sighed. "A rival company."

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. A merger would make big news. Two separate technologies coming together would mean all kind of advancements. All kinds of changes to the corporation.

"How can I complete with something like that?"

Mokuba sighed and crossed his arms too. "My brother loved you once. He could do it again."

He sighed and looked at the younger Kaiba. The boy was young and naïve. He knew this, because he too was once his age. He once had unattainable dreams and endless ambition. He once truly believed love conquered all.

Now that he was, well, old and bitter, he came to realize that sometimes love just wasn't enough.

He didn't want to remind himself that those dreams and ambitions he once had died the moment Seto and himself cut the tie binding them together. The life he wanted to spend together was just an alternative universe now.

Even if it once existed, it seemed nearly unobtainable now. A fantasy. A deception. An unrequited, hopeless wish.

When he saw Seto's vehicle pull into the parking lot, he pulled away from the window. He couldn't risk being seen too early.

He watched the tall brunette get out and close the door behind him. He headed toward the door and Hiromi had to let herself out. That was a good sign. Seto was just as oblivious to romance as ever, and now he had a wife to make happy.

Jounouchi smirked, rather darkly in his own opinion and headed towards the atrium. Mokuba followed in his tracks. "So what's the plan?"

"I've never been one for planning." the blonde stated heading down the stairs. "When I plan, it just falls apart anyway. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Mokuba nodded beside him and continued into the entryway. Jounouchi stopped in the doorway, watching and waiting as Seto let himself in. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, big brother."

Hiromi walked in too, gracefully as ever, and in no way impressed with Seto's house. That unnerved the blonde male to no end. As many times as he's been inside these walls, there was always something there to amaze him.

He sighed to himself and walked out into the room.

"Oh, you're here already." Seto said smiling. "I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah, sure…" Jounouchi said, unsure. Never before had he had less of an appetite. Not that he was going to admit that. Hell no. Over his dead body.

Hiromi smiled. "I'm sorry we're late. It's all my fault."

"Don't be silly." Seto said softly beside her.

Jounouchi didn't want to hear it. Not by a long shot. "What's for dinner, anyway?"

Seto smiled at him. "I don't know. I'm still thinking you were right about going out."

"Oh." He frowned. That would ruin all of his plans. "No, I think we should eat here after all."

"You think?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Mokuba nodded and headed into the dining room.

Jounouchi stood there alone with Hiromi and Seto.

Awkward. Silence.

Hiromi finally stepped away. "I should change for dinner." She headed upstairs.

Ah, that perfect chance was coming up much quicker than he thought it would. As soon as Jounouchi knew she was out of earshot, he stepped forward.

"So what's this wedding thing about?" Might as well just be blunt with it. No feelings were spared on Jounouchi's side either, that was for sure.

"What do you mean?" Seto said, slipping his shoes off.

"Where'd you meet?" Sure, he's start with generic, unassuming conversation.

"Her father is the CEO of a rival company in America. We met at a convention."

"Oh, I see." He balled his fists by his sides. "So it's just a business thing…?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I am saying that." Jounouchi spat harshly.

Seto looked up, a raised eyebrow at the tone. He must have shrugged it off, though, because he wasn't saying anything. He slipped his house slippers on and walked into the living room.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Seto sighed and looked away. This wasn't good. "Because you're ignoring my phone calls, and my text messages, and I'm lucky you even come to the company meetings anymore." He snarled a bit. "Not that I should be surprised."

"The hells that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Even when you and I were a couple you just ignored me all the time."

"How dare you even say that?!" he stepped forward, closer, preparing for a fight.

"I dare to say it because it's true." Seto stepped forward too, willing to meet his ex for a fight if that's what he wanted.

Jounouchi sighed. What was he talking about? Seto never lied. Sure, he was vicious when angered, passionate when loved, but never untruthful…

He covered his head with his hands. "I… I never meant to…" He felt himself grow weak in the knees.

"Jou, you worried me." Seto said coming over and wrapping him in his arms. "You weren't answering my phone calls. I thought something happened to you."

"No… no… I'm-"

"I'm just glad you're home." He said hugging him tightly. "Don't scare me like that anymore, okay?"

But why…? What made him ignore his phone calls that day? It wasn't like he was trying to ignore him or avoid him. No…no, on the contrary.

"I was trying to reach you."

"What?"

The blonde looked up at his once lover. "I felt horrible living here…"

Seto sneered. "Sorry I made you feel that way."

"You didn't." He shook his head. "I did. I was so tired of mooching off of you. Tired of being a nuisance to you." He gritted his teeth. "I wanted to be equal to you somehow."

Seto's mouth dropped open and he looked at Jounouchi as if he grew an extra head.

"I got so tied up in work I… I forgot you didn't care."

Seto's mouth closed and he turned away. "It's fine. Let's just forget it. We should be done and over with this by now. Let's just go have dinner."

And he walked into the kitchen.

Leaving the smaller male standing there. A broken man.

He stood there, unable to think, much less move. The break up was all his fault. How could he ever live with himself again? The one he pined for… it was all his fault.

"Jounouchi-san, I hope you weren't waiting for me."

He turned around and saw her, now wearing a house dress. He smiled at her a little. "I just wanted… to say congratulations on the wedding."

Her eyes lit up, and she positively beamed at him. "Oh! Thank you!" She grabbed his arm and hugged it, having him lead her into the kitchen.

"Hiromi…?" He said reaching the doorway. Getting a look from her, he continued. "Take care of Seto. For my sake."

She nodded once, still smiling and headed into the kitchen with him.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. Mokuba quickly caught on to the blonde male's bad mood and wasn't about to do anything to worsen it. It seemed their plans, or lack thereof, where ruined. What could he do?

He saw his brother, eating quietly. He saw Hiromi next to him, eating while chattering on about something or another. It just didn't look right. She didn't engage him in the conversation, she was just talking. It just seemed so… wrong.

Jounouchi sat next to him, and for some reason, he wanted to switch him seats. Those two needed to be next to each other. They needed each other. No matter how much they were unwilling to admit it.

The determination that once lit up the fire in Jounouchi's eyes was now snuffed out completely. He would have to light that fire again. But how?

He sighed as he began eating his vegetables. That's when he remembered just how susceptible the blonde male had always been to one particular thing. Unfortunately, only his elder brother could bring out the worst in him, but he could at least rekindle the fire. He just had to think of the right way to relay the message.

By the time dessert rolled around, it looked bleak. Seto was beginning to partake in the once one-sided conversation.

Occasionally, Jounouchi would look up from his plate and watch them interact. Was this what a couple was supposed to be like? He supposed, maybe. He and Seto weren't anything like that. So maybe it was normal. He didn't know.

Dinner was over. They all sat there silently.

"Perhaps we should head into the living room and discuss the wedding?" Hiromi asked, blissfully unaware of the tension she set in the room. Jounouchi just smiled at her. A sad smile, obviously, but of course, he had nothing to be sad about. So she dismissed his sadness as being tired. "I'll get us some coffee."

Seto stood, heading into the living room ahead of everyone else. It was very like the tall male to believe that people would simply follow him where ever he chose to go.

Mokuba sighed. This was it. He had a message, and he had to deliver it. "Jou…Maybe you should just give up on my brother." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "You're obviously out of your league here." He didn't particularly care to face the wrath that the blonde's brain would storm up.

The blonde just sat there. Shocked and disturbed.

He was right. The kid was absolutely right. Seto Kaiba was out of his league. Far out. Well, he wasn't perfect or anything, but he was rich… and good looking… and so lonely he brooded about it. So Jounouchi was close to his league. Close enough. Shit, this Nagasaki Hiromi wasn't much better. Sure, she was good looking, and smart, and classy and all that jazz…

But she didn't love Seto like he did.

No one could ever love Seto like he did.

He just had to make Seto see that no one could love him like he does.

He stomped into the living room and plopped down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest, and positively sulked.

The brunette quickly looked away and pretended there was no other presence in the room.

"I'm going to bed." Mokuba said, standing up. "I'm exhausted." Before anyone could stop him, he was already making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jounouchi looked at Seto.

Seto looked at Jounouchi.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you getting married to someone like her? Someone you don't love? This isn't like you."

"Since when have you ever known anything about what I'm like?"

"Since always, you idiot." His arms uncrossed to grip his seat and he leaned strongly forward. "You want a family, you want kids and you want to be happy."

"I can still do that."

"Not like this."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do, Katsuya."

"Don't call me that."

"What am I supposed to call you? That's your name, isn't it? Would you rather I resort back to 'Mutt'?"

"If it would make you feel better."

A sigh. A palm coming up to rub the anxiety away. "What difference does it make to you who I chose to marry anyway?"

Jounouchi glared, his teeth clenched tightly and he lunged forward. His hands immediately found the collar of Seto's shirt. Hoisting him up was easy, pressing his lips to Seto's was instinctual.

The blonde held him there tightly, kissing Seto with all he had. Unable to stop himself. Unable to release himself from his desires. Those feelings… they couldn't just live inside of him forever.

* * *

**Whelp, that's that then. Another chapter when I get around to it. Keeping a lot of projects going on helps me finish everything, but it also takes more time. So I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
